


we fly so close

by candleinthewind



Category: Genesis (Band), Led Zeppelin
Genre: M/M, Multi, Please Don't Hate Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 19:24:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10342950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candleinthewind/pseuds/candleinthewind
Summary: holiday adventure





	

Phil was sitting in the plane. He was going to visit Bahamas with his boyfriend Peter for summer holidays. The flight almost started and he was very hungry.  
‘Mmm I wanna eat coconut’ he thought.  
„Good morning, mister. Do you wanna buy something to eat?” Phil heard some strange voice. He looked up and saw beautiful blonde woman. She had long, curly hair, skinny legs and cute face.  
„Peter, what do you think?” he asked his lover.  
„Hihi, of course, I’m ultra hungry” Peter replied.  
„So what can you offer, miss?”  
„We have french fries, coconut soup…” Phil wasn’t listening, he was sure about coconut soup „…and beef with rice.”  
„We will have coconut soup”  
„Phil? Really?”  
„Yes.”  
Pretty stewardessa was gone, and Phil was waiting for meal. He looked at Peter. He was sad.  
„What’s wrong?”  
„Nothing.” Peter replied.  
„Oww c’mon, Peter.”  
„I don’t like coconuts and you forgot about that”  
„I’m sorry, I’ll buy you something other…”  
„I don’t want anything other, you don’t love me anymore”  
„I love you, Peter. More than everything”  
„Ok thank you”  
And then Phil saw that blonde girl again.  
„Here, your coconut soup, mister…”  
„Call me Phil” he said.  
She giggled and gave him bowl with soup.  
„Bon apettite, Phil” she winked, and then the plane rushed into turbulences. Everything was shaking and trembling.  
„Oh my God, what a turbulences!” the girl yelled when all of coconut soup landed at Phil’s pants.  
„I’m sorry, Phil, I think I’ll help you. Maybe we should go to the toilet?”  
Phil looked down at his pants, and then at his boyfriend. Peter only nodded silently.  
„Um ok, ok, sure” Phil said and rose from the seat.  
The girl opened toilet’s door and stepped inside. Phil followed her. She unzipped his pants and slowly took them off.  
„Mmm, can I take care of that?” she said with a playful smile, and Phil felt wave of heat on his face. He was standing, beautiful girl between his legs. But she wasn’t the only thing he saw there. There was a giant bulge.  
„So…?” the girl said, and he nodded blushing.  
She remove his underwear and started to play with his member. He breathed, searching for something to sit on.  
She took his organ into her mouth and sucked hard. Phil was moaning and shaking with pleasure.  
„Phil? Is everything ok?” the voice from behind the door said. He recognized this was Peter.  
„Yeah, come in, come in” he said.  
When Peter came into the bathroom he saw that scene.  
„Mmm, so if I’m already here… maybe a triangle?” he said wiggling his brow.  
Phil smiled. He liked that idea.  
Peter locked the door and sat next to his boyfriend. He kissed him and removed his own pants.  
„Anyway, will you tell us your name, miss?”  
„Robert” the pretty lady said.  
„Great joke, but…”  
„No, really, I’m Robert” he said, unbuttoning his white blouse and showing his manly, flat chest „can we continue?”  
Robert crawled to the two, other guys and grabbed Peter’s ass. He already started touching his lover, stroking him, teasing.  
Phil was gasping, and Peter liked that. Peter liked making his boyfriend scream his name. Peter liked, when Phil was only his. He liked, when people were looking at Phil, and only he was able to make love to him.  
But not now, not with beautiful Robert waiting for them.  
„Are you going to do something, Robbie?” Peter asked, still jerking Phil.  
But there wasn’t answer, only silent laugh.  
And then Peter felt something caressing his butt. He looked back and saw a smiling face under the mane of golden locks.  
„Oh god, Peter” Phil was moaning, and Peter felt his own manhood was getting super hard.  
Robert put one finger in Peter’s ass and began to move slowly. Peter saw stars in front of his eyes. It was hurting a bit, but he did this with Phil many times before, but everytime they had lube.  
The two of them were gasping, it was new, it was different, it was… good.  
Peter hasn’t felt anything like that before. Phil wasn’t only his, he wasn’t only Phil’s.  
Robert put another finger in Peter’s hole, moving faster and more agressive. „You ready for me?” he asked.  
„Please Robert, fuck me” Peter replied, then he felt something bigger into his opening. He looked at Phil, he was almost done, shivering, he squeezed him harder, and Phil came with a loud cry.  
It didn’t take too long for Peter to follow his husband, and Robert climaxed next.  
The floor was covered in cum and sweat.  
„It was better than coconut soup” Phil said with a big smile on his face.


End file.
